


Mudpuppy

by confused_carmine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Racist Language, Slurs, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine
Summary: Fitzroy had never even heard a racial slur thrown at Argo, at least before the Commodore. After the Commodore, it seemed so...common. Not from other people, just from him.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, The Commodore & Argo Keene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Mudpuppy

**Author's Note:**

> this is also short and also not proofread we die like men  
> follow my tumblr @ confused-carmine

Fitzroy had never even heard a racial slur thrown at Argo, at least before the Commodore. After the Commodore, it seemed so...common. Not from other people, just from him.

The only one Fitzroy had heard yet was spray. He learned a new one today, though—mudpuppy. The s-slur seemed to make Argo uncomfortable, but the m-slur made Argo look...angry. And alarmed, so much more than spray.

Mudpuppy in itself sounded worse, though—not only did it sound like a jab at Argo being a genasi, but also the fact that he was a darker-skinned one. Two-in-one racial slur. 

Fitzroy heard it from The Commodore in the trial, he mouthed it to Argo when no one was looking. 

Argo and Fitzroy both caught it. Argo grabbed Fitzroy's arm under the table, and Fitzroy glanced over, seeing the rage and alertness in his friend's expression. 

"Did he just-" Fitzroy began to whisper, and Argo nodded subtly. "Another slur. He called me a fuckin' mudpuppy. Wors' one." 

Alright, Fitzroy was sick of this. The half-elf stood from his seat, making the room fall silent.

"Commodore, I have a question," Fitzroy said, posing a calm, collected voice, which was hard to keep considering the rage pooling in his gut. 

"Go on," The Commodore said.

"The Unbroken chain is out to put good into the world, is it not? Doing good things, not for fame, not for fortune, but for the sake of going good, isn't it?" Fitzroy asked, looking down at his nails, inspecting them under the light.

"I suppose you could say that, yes," he said. It was clear that he knew Fitzroy was about to make a remark, and his voice showed that he couldn't care less.

"I don't think that people who put good into the world use racial slurs," Fitzroy said, "because racial slurs do anything but bring good. So then why do you feel the need to call my beloved C.C.O. multiple slurs?" Fitzroy tilted his head, eyes shifting up to meet the Commodore's. He grinned at the flare of his nostrils and the anger in his eyes. 

"Excuse me?" The Commodore glared at Fitzroy. "When have I called Argo Keene a slur?"

"Excuse *me*, you did it merely a minute ago!" Fitzroy took a deep breath. "Just let me say this. If another racist remark slips past your lips, I'm not sure you're going to enjoy it."

"Threats? Is that what you're bringing to the tribunal?" The Commodore sounded unimpressed.

"You brought the racist remarks, I think it's only fair." Fitzroy said back down, smirking at The Commodore. 

Argo felt filled with a sense of warmth. Fitzroy cared about him. Argo hadn't felt cared for in so, so long, and now Fitzroy was here, fighting for him, and Argo had never felt more loved.

"Thank ya," Argo whispered, just loud enough for Fitzroy to hear. The half-elf smiled and took Argo's hand beneath the table that they sat at. "Of course, Argo. You deserve nothing less."


End file.
